Bloodlines, almost after the fact
by TickleMeMellow
Summary: When Grissom gets the call, he rushes down to the police station. When he gets Sara out of there, what should he do? Finally, he knows. Moderately fluffy...GSR, of course!
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with CSI other than my thoughts on it.

Prolouge: Bloodlines

Grissom sighed. Not only did this case have an unusually small amount of evidence left at the scene, he was having an incredibly hard time wrapping his head around it. So far, it just wasn't making any sense. Grissom sank deeper into his thoughts, pulling up his memories of when he first arrived on the scene accompanied by Sara Sidle.

He remembered her talking, and hearing most of what she had said. "This is a strange one... one man, one room. No objects, no clothes, no visible evidence of anything...except a body. Makes one think." It certainly did. Sara had continued, "This is gonna be a tough one Griss..." Grissom remembered smiling and saying "I know, that's why I put you on it." He remembered her grin, and the way her eyes began to process the body and form a possible hypothesis. Her grin remained, however, making him chuckle to himself, realizing that she wasn't even aware of it.

That grin...the grin that made his day all better. It wasn't something that he consiously thought about...it just did. He hardly realized what the thought of Sara's enchantments. He only knew that there was something special that they shared together...something that they had been sharing for a long time; although too terrified to admit it. He knew that he was attracted to every part of Sara Sidle, Her mind, her eyes,..her body...' NO!' he screamed at himself, attempting to drag his mind away from that train of thought, as he had done so many times before. Most of the time he could get her out of the forefront of his thoughts, but his heart was a completely different story. No matter how hard he tried, his heart remained completely fixated on one person: Sara Sidle. Here was the one place where his mind couldn't prevail.

Grissom tried to get his mind back on the case when he heard the phone ring. "Grissom" he muttered distractedly into the phone.

After the phone call Grissom jumped into his car and sped off to the police station. He didn't realize it, but his feeling were finally taking some precedence in his life. He thanked the officer who brought him to Sara politely and went in to see her. The look on her face made the pit of his stomach light on fire. No longer was the inquisitive scientist sitting there. Nor the untiring brilliance that he was accustomed to. What was left was a shell of a woman; pale, tired, and alone. For once in his life Gil Grissom knew exactly what to do. He sat down beside Sara and took her cold, small hand in his. With a gentleness not often found in his voice, Grissom whispered to her, "Come on, I'll take you home."


	2. Chapter 2: The ride

Chapter 2: The Ride

Grissom 'signed' Sara out of the station and guided her to his car. Sara didn't seem to be responding to any stimuli. "Shock" his thinking mind stated. "Her synapses are probably overloaded at this point...maybe if I can get her some warmth.." Grissom opened the door for Sara to get in the car and he terderly tucked a blanket around her shivering form. It wasn't particularly cold, but she seemed to be freezing.

Looking into her glazed eyes he unconciously smoothed a piece of errant hair away from her face. He realized what he was doing and yanked his hand away; he had gotten too close. Without making eye contact with Sara he hurried across to his side of the car and they started on their way.

Sara sat in her seat, Gazing out the window. She could hardly process what had just happened. She had been pulled over on a DUI. She remembered that. Then she had blown .01 over the just lowered limit, so they had let her off. Grissom had come to pick her up.

Grissom. Sara snorted almost imperceptibly. She had thought that Grissom had stopped caring a long time ago. Then he had come to pick her up at the station. Somehow, something in his voice had shone a little ray of hope into her dark and lonely existence. Sara couldn't help but shiver on her way out of the police station, and into the car. Images were flashing through her memory, drowning her senses in her surreal past.

Pictures of broken glass, and alcohol, pictures of her tortured childhood. She shivered. The thing that she needed the most was comfort. No one could give her that. Then Gil Grissom had touched her cheek and hair. Fire had flown through her veins, making the butterflies in her stomach explode and turn into Pterodactyls.

The silence between them seemed to stretch for miles. Grissom was too scared of what he might say if he spoke, and Sara's mind was being ravaged by her memories and feelings.


	3. Chapter 3: The apartment

Chapter 3 The Apartment

Grissom guided Sara out of the car and up to her apartment, realizing that she was shaking more and more; So he strengthened his hold on her more and more. Sara was uncharacteristically quiet, offering no sarcastic quips and seeming not to notice as he held her around the waist, and wrapped her cold hands in his warm ones.

Finally they arrived at her apartment. He took the keys out of his pocket and opened her door for her.

Sara had been led up the stairs in a daze, not noticing what was going on, or even where she was. Images still slammed into her consciousness, berating all of her senses. When she saw vaguely Grissom opening her door for her she was so shocked that she couldn't help but lean against the doorway and wonder. She let the soothing darkness come over her, knowing that she would be safe. The torment of her life finally letting her go as she sank into a deep oblivion and collapsed against the doorway completely, and fell to the floor.

Grissom felt more than saw her fall, and turned quickly to try and catch her. However, gravity won, Sara was on the ground. Strangely, Grissom was relieved; there was an odd sense of peace on her face, the shaking no longer coursing through her frail limbs. He knelt down and picked her up, shocked by the lightness of her body. "I've got to make her remember to eat more" he resonlved. "Maybe I'll just make the meals myself and bring them to the lab for her..."

He carried her into her apartment and closed the door quietly with his foot. He felt her head begin to stir against his shoulder. He shushed her quietly and whispered "It's all right Sara, I've got you"

He laid her down on the couch where he knew she was comfortable. He sat so that she had her head on his thigh, using it like a pillow. Sara woke up for a moment, but didn't really realise where she was. He froze in that instance, and she went back to sleep, moving her head so that it was completely in his lap. Grissom blushed, even knowing that she didn't realize what was going on. Soon he was again assured by her even breathing.

By the light of the stars he saw her peaceful face, and he couldn't help but smooth her hair. Sara smiled in her sleep and moved her arms a little bit. Grissom took off his warm coat and layed it over her body, making sure she was warm. He fell asleep only then, knowing that she was safe and relatively peaceful.

Grissom woke up a few hours before their shift started, mildly confused. He stiffened as soon as he realized where he was. Looking down he realized that Sara had hardly moved the whole time, and didn't know that he was here. He held her head, and moved out from under it, replacing his lap with a pillow. He covered her with a proper blanket and put on his coat. The coat was still warm from Sara's body, and he revelled in the. He looked down one last time at her soft, beautiful form. He leaned down and kissed her softly on her forehead ; just once, but it was enough. He stood back up, his lips tingling, and smiled at Sara. His Sara. Grissom reached into the pocket of his coat and took something small out, and he set it delicately in her hand. With that he walked quietly out of the apartment, smiling.

Sara woke to what sounded like her door closing. She looked around, confused. The last thing that she remembered with Any certainty was Grissom telling her that he would take her home. Surely he hadn't set her up like this...

She looked around, and brought her hand up to her forehead. She felt something in it and looked. In her hand was a drawing of a small butterfly, poised delicately on a leaf. Sara smiled in spite of herself and got up, confused about where the small token had come from. She got up and stretched, somehow ready for the next day, having just gotten the best sleep of her life. She and the butterfly would see the next day in an odd sense of peacefulness; All was right with the world.


End file.
